Zim's sister!
by InvadingAngel
Summary: There are no families on Irk but there are others with the same “DNA donors” or parents. Could someone with the same DNA, as Zim actually be competent and take over the earth?
1. Zim and Dib

**Zim's female sharer of biological information donors **

AKA ZIM'S SISTER 

Hey. Author here. I've been meaning to write this since March so it feels pretty damn good to finally publish this. I know that there family's in Zim's culture. But I thought their DNA has to come from somewhere so I figure somewhere out in the universe there could be (in a fan fiction) a sharer of Zim's biological information. Please don't flame until after you give it a chance. Thanks, -Invading Angel

"Come on Gaz!" Dib called from the front door, "We're going to be late!" he raised his glasses covered eyes to the staircase. There was a small groan of anguish. Dib cocked an eyebrow and slowly ascended the stairs. He placed his small hand on the railing as he walked up towards his sister's room. The door was cracked open and some light from the hallway was spilling into the darkness.

"Gaz?" he called carefully pushing the door open. The room was still and quiet with the exception of thick labored breath. Dib's eyes moved to Gaz's bed. She was still laying there, flat on her back. Her purple hair was messy and her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tighter than normal. Light flashed over her face as the deep purple curtains over her window blew with the wind.

Dib gasped in horror he knew what was going on. The paranormal investigator dropped to his knees dramatically, "Oh Gaz why? WHY? I told you not to sleep with the window open and now…." He closed his eyes miserably, "you've been bitten by a vampire! My own sister, the walking dead, nosferatu!"

"Shut up, Dib. I'm trying to sleep." Gaz said, her voice thick. He looked up at her. She was sitting up in bed enough for him to see the pink bunny on the front of her nightgown, and she was awake enough be glare at him.

"I'm not a vampire." She informed him, "I've got a cold."

"Oh…." Dib said slowly getting up, "Well I told you not to sleep with the window open. So I guess since your not going to school I'll just head out on my own. Bye, I guess." Dib slipped out and walked down the stairs. Today he would stop whatever Zim was planning just like everyday. Despite the repetitiveness of this it still gave Dib a good feeling deep down in his heart that he was stopping Zim and that one day he would really vanquish his extra terrestrial foe. Dib smiled a little to himself as he walked toward the school.

"Speak of the green devil." Dib muttered to himself as Zim appeared in from around another corner. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Zim!" the Irken, who had been staring at the ground looked up and growled, "Dib thing!" The school bell rang but neither moved to enter the building. Slowly like animals the two began to circle each other. Trying to intimidate their respective enemy.

"It will end here." Zim threatened. Though they entered their line of vision multiple times neither noticed the person standing a few feet off to the side until it was too late. Two small silver balls rolled between the two. Dib and Zim looked down at them and then each other. Before Dib or Zim could speak something happened. There was a mechanical noise coming from the balls. They unhinged and opened. Suddenly there flashed a brilliant white light. Then nothing. For the two everything went dark.

A small girl with crimson pigtails walked over to the unconscious bodies. Her purple eyes narrowed and a smirk spread across her thin lips, "Hello dear brother."

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Hey guess who! No…no…NO! It's me, the author. I'm sorry if this sucks but if you like it please do me a HUGE favor by reviewing and if you don't…well I'm sensitive and flames hurt me like red hot flames! So if you would be so kind REVIEW!


	2. A history of Exposition

.**_Zim's Sister Chapter Two_**

_**Exposition, exposition, exposition**_

His head was pounding painfully. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears. Slowly Dib opened his eyes. It felt as though he were being smothered by darkness. He couldn't see anything; even with light everything was unclear. His vision was blurry but gradually it focused enough for him to make out where he was. It was a huge dark room with cables or something draping across the high ceiling. There was a huge computer screen across the room with a monitor that covered the whole wall. There was a single chair in the middle in front of it. On the screen glowed Irken words he didn't know.

Dib's eyes shifted back and forth he knew where he was, Zim's lab. Dib knew he had to get out. He tried to lift his arm to push himself up but there was a large weight on his limbs. Dib squinted his eyes in the darkness. Over his feet and hands were large silver balls. Dib struggled but it was to no avail they were heavy, really heavy.

"I cant believe Zim captured me, I…" Dib's mind flashed back to that morning. He and Zim were circling each other like animals but then there was that flash of light…and then this. He woke up here. There was a small noise next Dib, a quiet moan. He peered through the darkness and saw Zim lying on the tile floor beside him also wearing those hand/foot weight things.

"Zim?" he asked looking around. If this wasn't Zim's lab then who? As if on cue some one snickered, "Ah so you're awake." Dib stiffened but they continued, "Zim. Have you missed me?" Dib glanced over at the Irken who was now fully awake. Then he looked around the room trying to find the source of the voice but he saw no one.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?" Zim demanded also looking around frantically trying to find the intruder. The person chuckled quietly. They had a high, slightly squeaky voice. It was probably a girl. A single light turned on overhead just above the chair in front of the computer.

Someone rose revealing two crimson pigtails. The person pushed the chair to the side. It skidded off in to the wall, hitting it with a loud bang. Slowly they turned around showing their face. It was a small pale girl with dark purple eyes and red hair. She was wearing a black dress. The sleeves flared out at the elbow. Around her waist was a thick silver belt with a huge circler purple metallic belt buckle. They had stripped red and black stockings going down into their bulky boots.

Dib stared blankly at the girl. She had asked if Zim missed her but _he_ had never seen her before. When could Zim have encountered her? Apparently Zim was thinking the same thing because he shouted, "Who are you filthy human earth child? And why do you hold Zim captive in his own base!" Zim still didn't seem to notice Dib's presence.

"Human?" she repeated and tapped her index finger over her mouth thoughtfully, "Should I be insulted or feel complemented? Well I'll take that as a kind word."

"Oh no…" Dib muttered to himself. He knew what she was now. She too was an alien.

"Though," her voice turned dark, "I must say I'm offended you wouldn't recognize me…after all well." she paused and said, "Maybe I should give you a hint." She lowered her hand to the purple belt buckle and squeezed it slightly. Her pale skin, red hair, and human features fazed away leaving an Irken instead. The Irken had pinkish red eyes with thick lashes and tall antennas that curved smoothly down forming small loops at the ends. She wore a plain pink shirt with long black gloves and stripped pink and black leggings leading in to bulky boots.

She smiled coyly, "Hello Zim." He stared blankly for a few seconds then gasped, "Tenna!"

"No." her eyes narrowed.

"Spleen?" Her right eye twitched.

"Spleen is boy! I'm a girl, not just any girl I'm yoursharer of biological information donors!" Zim's eyes narrowed but he remained silent. Dib looked between the two and the words began to make a little sense. Biological. Information. Donors.

"Parents?" Dib said aloud, "You mean you guys are…"

"That's right Dib." The girl said smiling broadly addressing Dib for the first time, "We're what your people would call siblings. Isn't that right dear _brother_?"

"Don't call me that…never call the great Zim your brother,_ Miz_. I will not allow it!" Miz, Dib silently repeated, Zim…Miz…its Zim's name backwards. That's pretty unoriginal. (yes it is.)

"But…but I thought your people were made in labs or something?" Dib said wanting to scratch his head but still unable to move his limbs.

"We are." She said casually, "But your DNA has to come from somewhere. Some Irkens, some of the taller more superior ones have some blood extracted to create smeets. But we are closer than just that correct, Zimmy? We were trained together and just grew to be sooo close! That's why I came to see him." Her eyes narrowed, "Despite certain acts of betrayal…" she shook her head and smiled again.

"Zim." She said turning her back to Dib, "I came back to help you. If you'll accept my help I can aid you in your defeat of the humans." She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a small silver ball not unlike the ones that had created that light that had knocked them unconscious. She moved her middle finger over it. The weights over Zim's hands and feet retracted and shrunk. Zim leapt to his feet, rubbing his wrists, "What would make you think I would agree?"

"You'll agree because you're smart enough to know what's good for you. You always have known how to make sure your wants and needs are taken care of." She said, her voice icy. Zim stared at her a moment then nodded. His eyes fell on Dib, "Why is he here?"

"I wanted to warn him." She said smiling sweetly at Dib.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Zim, I've been watching your movements for a while now. The past seven months to be exact. I sent cameras out here to watch your progress while I came myself. The cameras got here quickly that's cause you don't have to worry about their inside liquefying from being shot out of a rocket. Anyway, always when Zimmy…"

"Don't call me that!" Zim screeched.

"Always when Zimmy came up with a half decent plan you'd show up," she finished without reacting to Zim's interruption, "Actually you'd show up even when he didn't have a plan going at all. You always managed to stop him…"

Dib stared at her, an eyebrow cocked. If she knew he always stopped Zim then why would she warn him about her plan of doom? She moved her finger over the small sphere and the restraints retracted as they had for Zim. Dib just looked up at the alien girl hovering over him, bent at the waist. Her face was shadowed but her eyes were glowing red, "I'm doing this, releasing you, because your efforts amuse me. Zim's a moron, and you're a moron so it makes for a good laugh. You may be able to stop him but with his little sister at his side he is undefeatable. We are undefeatable. So run, scream, panic, then get your shit together and try to stop us because you're your planet's last line of defense. Isn't that sad…" She took a step back and laughed quietly, "You're no threat."

She pressed a on the sphere and suddenly Dib was falling into the darkness below that room. A claw snatched him out of the air and whipped him around until he found himself outside. It was pitch black out and Dib found himself sitting on the lawn of a house that clearly did not belong to Zim. It was a cream colored house with blue shutters. It was completely boring and no one passing would give it a second look.

Dib closed his eyes, Miz's laughter was echoing in his ears. There was a cold feeling like an ice cube sitting in the pit of his stomach. There was something about Miz…maybe it was her competence but just something that scared him. But like always he would have to stop the alien menace. And in this case the alien menace's sister. Still that cold feeling wouldn't leave. It stayed with him the whole time he walked home, the whole time he got ready for bed and the whole time he spent staring at the ceiling until light.


	3. School

I know its been a while. This chapter was actually typed months ago. And despite my readers kind words I couldn't work on it. It made me feel all sick. But I reread it and said, "Damn I want to find out what happens!" So maybe you'll get another chapter before Christmas! Am I kidding, Serious? You don't know! Ha. Again, though I'd like to thank everyone who said something nice I love you all!

_**SCHOOL**_

Dib blinked slowly as he realized that light had engulfed his entire room. He sat up, leaning on his elbows and glanced at his clock, 7:30. That's what time he usually got up. The bigheaded kid crawled out of bed. He thought carefully as he ate his cereal and as he left the house and walked to school. Suddenly Dib was struck by a thought, "Whoa! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Gaz, I know what I have to do to save mankind! Miz said it herself! I can defeat Zim so if I beat him while he's alone…say at school! I can take her on separately and win!"

Dib laughed manically, "What do you think of that plan, Gaz?" he asked beaming. Glancing around he realized he was alone, "Oh. You're not here…I'm talking to myself again." He glanced around, that couldn't be healthy. Dib shrugged whom else would he talk to if not himself. He was good company and a great listener!

The school was in sight now. Dib almost couldn't handle the irony of a place of education being so full of idiots. He could see kids mulling about procrastinating entering the hall of tortures that they called, "Skool". He saw a green boy scurry inside, Zim. Dib licked his dry lips, how would he do it? Maybe lure Zim out back and hit him over the head with…something. That wouldn't work for the fundamental reason that there was nothing Zim would want that Dib could use as bait.

He shook his head actually destroying Zim would be harder than simply stopping his evil thing he does. Dib entered the classroom and slowly walked to his desk allowing his eyes to fall on Zim. The two stared each other down (again) as he passed. There was something else in Zim's face, a quiet exasperation and agitation, which was odd because none of Zim's emotions are quiet, ever!

Dib slid in to his seat just as the bell rang. Mrs. Bitters' formed from Zim's shadow cast against the wall. She glided over to the front of the class, "Students, as further proof there is a shortage of souls amongst the school board we have been granted the privilege of cramming another child in to this confined space."

She swept to the side leaving a small crimson haired girl trembling. Her eyes were big, "It was horrible…that place…the darkness…" she shook her head and stood up straight, "Eh. Hello. My name is Mizzy." She smiled flashing some pearly white teeth, "I am new here and quite excited to meet you all." Her eyes slid across the room and landed on Dib who was staring wide eyed at her his mouth hanging open. She silently mouthed, "Hey Dib" he blinked away his look of shock and glared. She was smart enough to stick close to Zim. To keep him from screwing up her plan…what ever it was. Well she couldn't be that smartest person in the universe. Her human alter ego was named, "Mizzy"!

Dib looked over at Zim who was just staring coldly at her. He had known she was coming. They had probably plotted it together. A lesser character was swept away probably never to be seen again to make room for this oddly short fifth grader. She smiled as she glided over to her desk.

For some reason Miss Bitters disappeared and left the class unattended. Mizzy glanced around then smiled at the letter M, "Hey do you like video games?"

"Yeah." He said slowly unsure of this new student.

"I thought so…here check this out." She reached into her backpack. Dib held his breathe, would she pull out another of those metal ball things? He cocked an eyebrow.

She whipped her hand out and revealed a medium silver ball with a small button on it. She handed it to him, her eyes narrowed with a smirk of pure evil.

"Go on. Push the button." He took it and without question he yanked from her grasp and pushed the button. It unhinged and opened with a quiet hiss. The ball opened and formed in to four parts a screen, a base, a part with a small joystick, and the four buttons. M began playing it and was in awe of how cool the graphics were. The game was called Invasion and you had to wipe out all life on a planet, report to your leaders, and move on to the next until you have claimed all the planets of the universe of the Orken army. Within twenty minutes the whole class was surrounding the Letter M's desk and watching this game with envious eyes all except three: Mizzy, Zim, and Dib. He sat at his desk his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"hey!" Zita yelled, "Where'd you get this?" she asked Mizzy. That smug look spread across Mizzy's lips again, "Oh you know…a store. Actually you can get it at any store in the world as of…" she looked at the clock, waited a few seconds for it to change and the bell sounded, "now." The children squealed with joy and raced out the door more desperately than normal to run home and raid their piggy banks.

The sibling aliens left the classroom, Mizzy with a look of smug joy and Zim just plain sullen. She almost pranced out with him seething quietly behind her. Dib put a few books into his backpack and began to leave when Mizzy poked her head in, "I thought I would give you a hint. That game, its not what you think it…"

"Miz!" Zim screeched, "Fallow Zim and do not talk to the earth thing!"

"But I'm helping him stop us!" she chimed back.

"DON'T the earth stink will not be helped anymore!" he screamed reaching into the classroom and grabbing his sister's (A/N I keep calling her his sister but REMINDER no actual families on Irk. Thank you) collar and yanking her after himself.

Dib cocked his eyebrow and mumbled, "I'm going to have to figure out whatever they're up to. What's with the game? Is it more than an intergalactic assault simulator…maybe its…" he walked home mumbling to himself about his theory about Zim and Miz's plan.

TO BE CONTINUED AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE

Okay I'm going be honest, school started, I'm in like three advanced classes and I'm TIRED! So yeah its probably going to take to a while to update but you'll keep reading it cuz this story is intriguing! But seriously sorry for making you wait this long. So please review cuz it makes me smile


End file.
